<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Darkness by LazarusII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693180">From the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII'>LazarusII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Pong Krell is Evil, Protective Kix, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Umbara (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that General Krell stepped into the room, Rex knew that something bad was about to happen. Something <em>very</em> bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pong Krell/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts">shanlyrical</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is my entry for the CloneWarsSaved Fic Exchange!<br/>Shanlyrical, I really hope that you enjoy! :)) </p><p> </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING! I will reiterate what's been listed in the tags above: Rape/Non-con is in this work! Please do not go farther unless you're comfortable reading content of that nature.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The sky was dark, filled with low-hanging, ominous clouds. Red and purple streaks crossed through the sky, following the gentle curve of the planet’s atmosphere. The colors seeming to almost writhe and move, churning across the horizon in giant, slow swirls.</p><p>Below where Rex stood in the tower of the commandeered enemy airbase, the open landing pad and domed buildings seemed to glow. </p><p>Each light had its own designation, a meaning. All buildings were blue-green, with hangar bays rimmed in blood-red. Vibrant, dark blue were for any landing spacecraft, and outlined a clear boundary about each construct in the landing zone.</p><p>Upon the capture of the place, Rex had taken a few moments to appreciate its unique beauty. </p><p>It was efficient--elegant in its own way.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A shadow moved atop the outermost wall of the compound, and Rex’s eyes snapped to the movement. He shifted slightly, moving so that his reflection no longer screened the figure through the transparisteel window. <br/>
<br/>
In his mind’s eye, he pictured the Umbaran natives and their deadly weapons trampling over the low-bearing wall. <br/>
He could almost smell the smoke and blood. <br/>
Just under two hours ago, that had been his reality. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was a guard, one of the newest batch of men which had joined the 501st.<br/>
<br/>
Even as he watched, the trooper scanned the horizon, leaning momentarily on the darkened railing before continuing forwards.</p><p>Rex’s eyes moved across the unique plant life. Darkened, pincer-like plants jutted from Umbara’s purple sands, glowing red as they curled in the air like the tentacles of some grotesque animal. Farther from the base, Umbara’s natural flora became increasingly dense. Black and blue trees twisted up into the sky, their gnarled trunks and branches intertwined to form an impassible, dark forest. </p><p>His brow furrowed. </p><p>The 501st had already cleared channels through that mess, and fought their way through the forest <em> twice </em> . In a matter of hours, they would be launching yet <em> another </em>assault. This time on the Capital itself. </p><p>Under normal circumstances, he would be feeling slightly more enthusiastic at their current odds. Exhaling, Rex closed his eyes, tightening his grip around the helmet held in the crook of his arm. </p><p>There was nothing normal about the current predicament. <em> Nothing </em>. And if the last few battles were any indication of how things could go in the future…</p><p>A sense of dread curled in the pit of his stomach, intertwining with the terrible guilt which had weighed him down since Krell’s arrival. </p><p><em> Don’t go there</em>, he told himself, <em> you must be strong--ready for anything. It’s your job, your duty. You made your choice earlier with Fives and Jesse.  </em></p><p> </p><p>But his mind betrayed him. Images flashed across his vision, and terrible memories began to surface. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The centipede-like machine, gun turrets blazing green.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unstoppable tanks rising out of the darkness, hulking masses of metal powered into fast movement by invisible engines.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kix yelling at the top of his lungs, armor darkened with the blood of his fallen brothers, blasters blazing with blue laser fire in his hands-- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --And Rex reaching out to try and calm his brother, to tell him that they were overextended.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The green glow of General Krell’s lightsaber illuminating his face, the Jedi towering over Fives, a savage light in his eyes. A warning. No--a threat. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scent of blood, hanging thick in the air as the green laser bolts illuminated the smoke-filled landscape... the white armored figures littering the ground...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex found his free hand tightening into a fist, his nails digging ruthlessly into the liner of his glove. The reflection which stared back at him from the transparisteel before him was a mask, carefully kept clear of emotion. </p><p>
  <em> Krell.  </em>
</p><p>Turning away from the glass, Rex slid his helmet back into place. Only then did he allow the uneasiness to bleed into his expression, the vulnerability…and the full weight of the rage which he’d been holding back for so long… </p><p>He would give anything to have his General back. General Skywalker, Kenobi, Mundi, Windu... <em>anyone</em> but the Jedi that they’d been handed over to. </p><p> </p><p>Around him, the tower’s upper levels were silent and devoid of life. Everyone was either in the barracks, up on the command deck, or down at ground-level. Rex had ordered his men to get rest, but there were--of course--stations that needed to be held.</p><p>They had less than ten hours until the all out assault on the capital. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hardcase, Fives, and Jesse had already made it clear that they were willing to go behind the General’s back--and Fives had already declared that he was rounding up men to pilot the Umbaran ships. </p><p>Sighing heavily beneath the helmet, Rex closed his eyes. There was a high probability that Sergeant Appo and the vast majority of the surviving men would stand with them against General Krell...</p><p>A part of Rex wondered what the ‘perfect’ soldier would do in his position. Would they report the near-mutinous actions of his brothers to the General? Would they help Fives get his pilots? Or would they sit there and... do nothing?</p><p>An odd thread of fear laced through Rex’s mind as he realized that, no matter how hard he tried, it was only a matter of time until he couldn’t protect the rest of his men from the General’s wrath. </p><p>Would General Krell see right through his low? The act he had to maintain to save his brothers? </p><p>Rex took another step towards the turbolift. </p><p>But what was one more lie to a mission already plagued with moral gray areas and questions?</p><p>Then a thought occurred to Rex, freezing him in his tracks, a voice in the back of his mind whispering his worst fears… </p><p>
  <em> Does your honor even matter if all your brothers die under your watch? Is there honor in having their blood on your hands?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shook himself, and attempted to clamp down on his emotions. </p><p><em> I must stay strong. </em> He told himself. <em> For my brothers…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rex had nearly reached the lift when the doors suddenly slid open, giving way to the large, hulking figure of the General. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His stomach twisted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment that Krell stepped into the room, Rex knew that something was wrong. </p><p>“CT-7567, report.” Came the Besalisk’s growl. </p><p>Freezing on the spot, Rex stiffly came up to attention, not daring to breathe. Realizing that the General wanted a report, he momentarily fumbled for words. “All is going as you have instructed, Sir.” Rex managed, cursing himself mentally for how lame his words sounded. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>Rex’s heart began to pound as the Besalisk drew closer. The Jedi’s expression was smug. More than ever, Rex's fingers itched for the comforting weight of his twin blaster pistols. He didn’t trust the General, and he was almost certain that the Jedi <em> knew </em>that. Every fiber of his being screamed to back away--to create distance between himself and the ruthless Jedi… </p><p><em> If you mess up now, it won’t be you who suffers the consequences, </em>he told himself. Although he had been taking the brunt of the General’s wrath so far, deep down he knew that it was only a fraction of what the Jedi was capable of... and that it was only a matter of time until that anger was directed elsewhere. </p><p><br/>
There came a soft click and Rex bit down on his lip to stop himself from making a sound as the room was plunged into a semi-darkness. Only the faint bluish glow of the tower’s external lighting remained. </p><p>Above him, the General’s eyes glittered menacingly. </p><p>“So you’re telling me, Captain<em>, </em> that <em> all </em>of your subordinates are following protocol? That they are not running amok in frivolous missions that will only waste our resources?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Besalisk stepped even closer. Hardly for the first time in the presence of a Jedi, Rex felt as though his armor had been stripped away--turned invisible. He felt naked. Exposed.</p><p>Rex’s left leg gave a twinge, a minor injury he’d sustained during the last battle. He tried to move, but suddenly became aware that he was frozen in place. </p><p>His eyes widened beneath the helmet.</p><p>
  <em> What-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Besalisk General stared at him with a sneer. “You think that I can’t sense you lying to me, CT-7567? That I don’t <em> know </em>about how you and your weak-minded following are plotting against me?” </p><p>One of the Jedi’s hands came up in a familiar gesture. Rex’s mind went blank with a strange kind of panic as he felt his body rise from the ground. </p><p>General Krell’s sneer slowly morphed into a sick grin, and Rex felt his panic increase tenfold as he felt his armor clasps slowly undo themselves. First, his shoulder guards slowly clattered to the floor--and then his chestplate. One-by-one, the Force peeled back his armor pieces, leaving Rex feeling exposed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he finally felt the helmet lift free. Moments later, it too hit the floor. </p><p>Hands, large and unbearably hot, snaked their way around his body--four of them. Rex clenched his teeth and tried to pull away, but was pulled even closer to the General, splayed out and vulnerable. He bit back a yell as a hand crept downwards, long nails digging into his inner thigh. </p><p>Rex couldn’t open his eyes--he couldn’t bear to see the Jedi any longer. His imagination was enough--more than enough--</p><p>“There’s no one coming to save you this time,” came the harsh whisper in Rex’s ear. The Besalisk’s breath was hot against his skin. </p><p> </p><p><em> No. </em> Rex silently begged as he felt clawed fingers dig into the fabric of his dark bodysuit. <em> Please, no.  </em></p><p>A whole array of thoughts and feelings were racing through his head, masked by the bone-deep terror. He was helpless. </p><p>Rex's panicked mind reached out for something to ground himself. <em>You are CC-7567, Rex. Captain of--</em></p><p>Hands tightened around his midsection, fingers groping against his skin. </p><p>
  <em>--of the 501st--</em>
</p><p>A trail of warmth was beginning to trace down Rex's leg from where the General's claw was embedded in his thigh. Blood--or--</p><p> </p><p>The invasive fingers that the Jedi had on Rex tightened their grip before lifting away. The hand against his leg twisted slightly, and Rex let out an involuntary, soft gasp as the claws came free of his skin. Immediately, a deep purr emanated from the General's throat as if in response to the sound. </p><p>Before Rex had time to think, he felt himself being roughly thrown.</p><p>His head collided with the nearby wall and stars sparked across his vision as pain radiated across his body, reigniting recent wounds he hadn’t even known he’d sustained. </p><p>The iron grip on his body began to roughly roll him over, pressing his front against the cold wall paneling. </p><p> </p><p>"No--" Rex whispered, voice hoarse.</p><p>He knew what was going to happen, but was powerless to do anything. He cracked an eye and peered back at the General, only to catch sight of hungry, gleaming eyes.</p><p>The large Besalisk Jedi was on top of Rex in seconds, tearing through the dark bodysuit with clawed fingers. The other two hands were beginning to strip away at his own tunic. </p><p>Rex tried to move, to run--to curl in on himself in one last-ditch effort to protect his body--</p><p>He felt General Krell’s weight on top of him, the scaled flesh pressing into his own--</p><p> </p><p>The scream that left him was raw and desperate, a wordless plea for help… </p><p>But he knew that no one could hear him. </p><p> </p><p>General Krell had seen to that. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rex awakened to the sound of hurried footsteps. His head pounded, and the world spun. Numbly, he tried to get a grasp of where he was, but groaned aloud as he felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. The lower half of him was burning, and there was a terrible aching sensation between his legs--and in his backside, just below his tailbone...</p><p>Rex dry-heaved off to the side. Nothing came up. He was too weak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Captain Rex--my god.” <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Someone was gently touching his shoulders.  Hands were brushing against the bare skin of his shoulders--</p><p>Reflexibly, Rex tried to fight their grip, shame bubbling in his chest at the weak cry he heard leave his lips. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Weak. Pathetic.</em>
</p><p>One of the hands found Rex’s wrist, causing him to freeze. He registered a series of taps and the slight roughness of cloth.<br/>
<em> Gloved </em>fingers.  </p><p>It wasn’t Krell. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The tapping continued.</p><p>A series of numbers, followed by a name. </p><p>
  <em> Kix.  </em>
</p><p>Rex’s mind reeled and he fought to even his breathing. Leaning back, he felt his head bump against the wall. </p><p>There came a slight sting of a hypospray against the skin of his neck, and moments later, the pain began to fade from his body. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mustering his strength and courage, Rex made an effort to regain some semblance of dignity. It was difficult in such a state of undress and... helplessness.</p><p>“How… long has it been?” He asked, voice rough. </p><p>“A few hours,” came the reply. </p><p>Rex’s chin dropped to his chest. He let out a slow exhale. </p><p>“Don’t tell the others,” he whispered softly to the medic, “they don’t need to know now.” </p><p>The hand he held, tightened. </p><p>Kix’s tight expression swam slightly in Rex’s vision. It wasn’t an order, but rather a request. </p><p>For a moment, the medic was silent. Then--</p><p>“I understand, Captain.” </p><p> </p><p>Rex closed his eyes again and leaned back. </p><p>Shock and horror of what he’d just experience raged through his memories, draining his energy. His body was screaming for sleep, to lie down and never get up again. But Rex knew that he would never truly find rest until General Krell was gone and the 501st was off this god-forsaken planet. </p><p>With painful slowness, he worked to pull his shattered will back together, to find the strength to keep moving--to return to the battlefield. Dignity was one thing, but finding the willpower to fight...</p><p>Every passing moment caused waves of fatigue to wash though his mind and body. </p><p>
  <em> I can’t… not like this…  </em>
</p><p>It took far more effort than it should have, but he tapped a request into his brother’s wrist. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Kix’s voice was soft. </p><p>He nodded. It would be the only way he could fight, the only way he could be there for his brothers once the attack began. </p><p>The hand withdrew and Rex heard Kix rummage in whatever medkit he had on him. </p><p>A second hypospray met his skin. </p><p>The effect was almost instantaneous. Around Rex, the room began to swim, his eyelids drooping before falling closed. </p><p>He felt hands guide him gently to the floor, even as his mind was enveloped in the darkness of sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>